


Look Alive Sunshine

by SavageMonkey



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Family, Fun, Funny, M/M, Sweet, farmer!harry, harry finds him very endearing, just a bit angsty, lots of cute animals :), louis is a bit lost in the country, louis is not happy about the amount of dirt on a farm, uncle!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageMonkey/pseuds/SavageMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry runs an organic free range chicken farm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plaid shirts , headbands, cute fluffy animals. What more could we want with a farm fic? Am I right ? or am I right!  
> Oh ya and Louis Tomlinson really hates dirt, and fluffy animals.

 

 

 

"Stupid piece of crap car! " Slamming his hands down on the rusted roof, the prickly flecks of red stick to his sweating palm. Wiping his hand furiously on his thigh he gallantly kicks the tire. Pain instantly courses into his toes. Hopping to the edge of his car he sucks in a deep breath and blows it out closing his eyes. 

Leaning on the trunk still rubbing the top of his dark blue vans, he surveys the dark clouds starting to form in the sky over head. On a normal day he wouldn't even pay attention to his surroundings. Much less be standing on the side of the road in the country. He can feel the disdain etched on his face as the smell of manure floats under his scrunched nostrils. The country its full of green and animals that just make him sneeze. 

Sure call him a snob, he knows he's a snobbut  _this ,_ all this is just way too open and green. Give him the city any day. He lives for the sound of sirens, the smell of exhaust fumes and a crowded square full of people.  _  
_

But today well today is definitely not a normal day.  

Not one car has passed him since this piece of shit decided to stop. He might be really savvy with paints and swatches, matching an ornate oriental rug with the right shade of curtain. But a car? Not exactly his forte. Giving it a glance he could see the steam was still curling its way up from under the hood. Probably not the best sign.  

 His phone battery died half way into this stupid trip, it kept searching for a signal and drained it out , of course not thinking he would need it,  his phone charger sits on his kitchen counter next to the tea kettle.  Smacking his lips together he wishes he had some tea realizing just how dry his lips are.

Shaking out his foot stepping into the road, gravel crunching under his feet he thinks he can make out what looks like a truck coming around the bend.

A truck? Yes a large white truck with what looks like wiring above the back in the bed of the truck.  Squinting through his glasses he watches white puffs falling out the back of truck and floating down as it moves.  Feathers?

The engine is loud as it approaches him revealing inside the wire is at least twenty chickens clucking furiously in tune with the noise.  The truck rolls to a stop next to him in the middle of the road. 

The man rolls down his window smiling at Louis, his hair pulled back by a thick green bandana holding back the spiral curls blowing in the breeze.

Feathers are floating down to his feet.  Louis sneezes and stares at the chickens. 

"Having a bit of car trouble there mate?" Leaning an arm on the dusty window. 

Sniffling he pulls off his glasses wiping at the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes. Shifting his gaze from the offenders he looks the man in the eye. "Yes just a bit. It's a piece of shit really. Guess it couldn't be bothered to stay running."  Sniffling he tries not to sneeze again but fails, sneezing into the crook of his elbow. 

"Bless you! Here, here take this." The man reaches to his left and  pulls a dark orange bandana from the inside holding it out to him. Louis quirks an eyebrow staring at it hanging in between his pinched fingers.  Taking a cautious step forward hoping the chickens don't shake more feathers his direction, he takes it .

Sniffing loudly holding it up to his nose giving a small smile. "Thanks, I have just a bit of an issue with um animals." 

"And I happen to stop with a truck full of chickens aren't you in luck. Here let me pull forward and take a look , if that is ok of course." 

Louis watched his full lips moving, the deep and raspy voice seemed to suit him.

" Sure , sure ah ah (sneeze) that would be fine."  Sputtering forward he pulled the truck several feet in front of the car, hearing the brakes squeal he shut down the engine to which it jumped a few times before settling. 

The door creaked so loudly  when it opened Louis was almost sure it was going to fall off at the hinges. Out stepped a booted foot with that tightest pair of jeans covering long thin muscular legs. Followed up by a KISS band t-shirt covered by a red plaid unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves cut off, broad shoulders and tattooed  arms. Topped off with curls pulled back and a dimpled smile. 

"Hi forgive me I do have manners." He approached with an outstretched hand. "I'm Harry." Flicking his thumb over his shoulder. " Sorry the girls seem to be giving you fits of allergies." 

Louis had to look up to meet his gaze. "I'm Louis and um thank you very much for stopping. ( _sniff sniff )_  Can't quite help the allergies been plagued all my life. I haven't seen a car in ages. My battery died on my phone so pretty much just been waiting for you and your truck full of chickens to come."  Louis gave a watery smile up to Harry as he wiped his nose again. 

Harry smiled and  nodded his head at him. Rubbing his hands together he turned to the hood. "Well ok then let's see what we have here. What did it do just stop? Sputter? Scream? Yell?" Hooking his fingers under the front he popped the hood to reveal a puff of steam. Waving it away he leaned his long torso down while holding up the hood.  

"If I told you I had any idea ,well mate, I would be lying my arse off. I was driving, and it shook a bit then I pulled over and it stopped and you see the same as I do. Some steam." Louis shook a fist at the insides of the vehicle.

 Harry looked sideways at him and smiled. "Well your in luck looks like its just a busted hose mate, but the bad thing is we can't move this." 

Louis sighed and stuck his hand under his nose  catching yet another sneeze turning away from Harry. " I was afraid of this not sure what I am going to do now." Louis sniffed.

" Bless you! I will take you back to my farm , charge your phone and get some tea. My friend has a tow, I can see if he will be able to tow you into town." Slamming the hood shut he turned to face Louis arms crossed in front of him. 

"Are you sure?  That really would help me,but I don't want to put you out of your way or anything."  Louis wiped over his nose. 

"Really not a problem I was heading back home now. We really aren't that far. Grab anything you need. We can get moving before this rain catches us." Harry jutted his chin toward the darkening sky.

"Right." Louis turned to open the door and grab his keys and wallet. Flicking his eyes up he watched Harry amble his way over to the chicken coop on wheels. Checking the latch and  clucking at them , he watched all of them gather at the one side of the truck listening and talking back.  Louis couldn't help but admire the way he seemed concerned about them. Calling them "the girls" for heavens sake.   

 Shutting the door and checking that it was locked he walked over to the cab of the truck , he could feel the itch of a sneeze and a roughness of his throat from all the feathers.

If this was hell he may just be getting a first class seat.

Pulling the heavy creaking door open bits of hay fell out onto the ground as his feet crunched onto the floor board full of gravel and dirt. The seat was covered in blue patches that had seen better days.  

"Sorry about the truck, it was my nans. When she passed I just couldn't bear to let it go. I remember barely being able to see over the dash and helping her move chickens."

Harry looked over his shoulder away from Louis to look out the window. Louis wondered if he was hiding the emotion he could hear in his voice. Turning the key the engine roared back to life drowning out the clucking noises. He gave Louis a quick smile as he clunked the gear shift down into drive and checked the mirror pulling back onto the gravel road with a lurch. 

 

They rode in silence save for his sneezing and the constant bless you's from Harry.

Blowing into the bandana and wiping his eyes with his hand. "You know you really don't have to bless me every single time."  Louis stuck his glasses back on with Harry's shocked face coming into focus.

"Manners mate! My nan said it  was rude not too. You didn't cross my nan! So Louis, tell me what brings you out to the country? " 

 Louis watched the rolling hills pass by and felt every bump in the cab, the truck was like being in a bounce house. He had to hold onto the handle on the door he was afraid one good bump he would  land in Harry's lap. Maybe it was the fact he kept sneezing and the constant bless you's along with the dimpled smile kept distracting him from thinking about the fact he just willingly got into the cab of a truck of a complete stranger with chickens no less. Giving a quick glance he remembers he was asked a question. Short version would do.

"I'm in  interior design, my wicked witch boss found an estate sale at a farm that's being foreclosed on out here? And..ah.ah (he sneeze over his shoulder grabbing the cloth) she was hoping I would take my weekend to find some nice pieces." Louis gently blew his nose looking over at Harry. "Didn't really plan to be out here more than well today."

"So coming into the country I can pretty much assume is not exactly a common occurrence for you?" Harry lazily scratched at his arm thrown over the wheel raising an eye brow at Louis.

"What gave me away?" Louis blew his nose.

The truck gave a lurch as he felt Harry apply pressure to the breaks. Looking out the window he spied a large sign   _Welcome to_ _Styles Farm_ written in bold red surrounded by white boarder. In smaller letters underneath  _Organic eggs for sale._

"Well here we are , home sweet home." Turning the wheel bumping into a deeper gravel road. 

Louis kept a hand on the handle as they pulled down a tree lined short drive that lead to a two story gray stone farm house. "I'm going to spare you the actual barn where I need to drop the girls off.  Let me drop you off here." Harry nodded his head toward the house. "And perfect timing, Gems can show you in the house. Honestly mate you need some medicine."

 A young woman with long light blue and blonde hair appeared bearing a blonde pixie on her hip, a frown creasing over her brow as she made her way down the stone steps towards the truck. Harry waved her over . The frown turned into the same warm smile. "Gemma this is Louis, ran into a bit of car trouble. I'm gonna give Niall a call see if he could help us out." 

Placing her hand on the side view mirror shifting the baby. "Louis, welcome to our farm, this here is Lux."   As if to show Gemma how his day is going he sneezed twice in a row.

Simultaneous bless you's followed. He almost wanted to roll his eyes. "Ok you two have to be related then?" As he wiped his nose. "I already know about your nan then." His voice was clogging up as he spoke.

Gemma chuckled and shut the door waving Harry on. "Mate, I won't be too long, gotta get them settled." With a lurch he put the truck back into drive and chugged down a narrow path with feathers flying to another gray stone building with large wooden doors. 

"Orange! Gem gem orange!" Lux clapped her hands pointing at the cloth.  Poking her in the nose and smiling "Yes maam he has the orange one. Good job." 

Louis gave them a watery smile. Shifting Lux to her front and opening the creaking door. "We just did colors after lunch, she's moving right along. Soon she will be writing a novel I'm sure." 

Louis wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to find once stepping inside the modest looking home _but_  a practically sparkling stainless steel kitchen and modern decor throughout certainly wasn't it.

To the far left the kitchen held a long table to seat at least eight. A young man dressed similar to Harry with a red bandana and sleeveless shirt  working on some paperwork noticed them and jumped up. 

 "Gemma? Who ah do we have here?" Louis noticed his accent sounding particularly  Australian. 

"Harry's been picking up people off the side of the road again Ash. We need to talk to him about this." Gemma turned to Louis smiling. " Louis this is my husband Ashton, Ash this is Louis, bit of car trouble and Harry brought him to us."  She walked over to where Lux had climbed up to her play table situated over in the open living room.

Louis went to shake his hand but instead had to spin away to cover his mouth and sneeze. "Ugh so sorry."

"Ash, you still have that sinus medicine I bought you? Would you be a love and run and get Louis some? Poor thing is allergic to us." Grabbing Lux's sippy cup and heading to the kitchen.

"Louis can I get you some tea? water?" 

He hadn't been around this many nice people in one place in so long he wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. "Ah yes sure , please."  

"Be right back mate, make yourself at home." Ashton ran over to the step leading up stairs taking them two at time disappearing around the corner.

Sauntering his way into the kitchen he admired the polished  wood flooring , plush rugs with long wispy curtains surrounded by a thick overstuffed couch soft wooden tables. It all had a very homey feel. 

"So Harry brings home strays? " Louis quirked an eye brow at the young woman when he met her at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  Taking a small sip of the warm tea instantly warming his insides.

"My brother? Yes Louis I will be honest that boy can not pass up anyone human or animal that needs help. Ha! Just last year we wound up with a three legged cat and a turtle with a broken shell.  Not that I'm comparing you to a turtle mind you. He gets side tracked quite often trying to save all of humanity in that clunky old truck." 

"We talking about Harry? Ya mate he's quite something. Can't hardly get him to stop working either. Here take two of these and it should clear you up pretty quick." Ashton handed him the package, making his way over to rest his arm over Gemma's small shoulders kissing her temple. Louis watched her lean into the kiss. 

"Well he sure save my arse today, oh I'm sorry little ears. Shit excuse me. Oh god I did it again." Covering his mouth peering over at the tiny little blonde paying more attention Spongebob than him.

 "Trust me she's oblivious when that yellow square is on. Ash you get those numbers? I know Tom will be wanting them so Lou can go meet the Steins before tea." Gemma waved a hand towards the papers on the long table.

"Sorry Louis farm business its really a never ending process."  Gemma blew out a breathe stretching her arms behind her back.

"Oh please don't mind me I'm invading your time and space, thanks for the tea." Gemma follows Ashton back to the table leaning over his shoulder after he sits.

Catching movement from the large bay window behind the kitchen he could see a tractor making it way down an open field he tracked the movement towards an even bigger clearing surrounded by short stone walls. 

Harry sat atop the monstrosity Louis almost chuckled aloud to watch the chickens clear the way and follow him. Hooking his arm around a large pole he swung down to open a wire gate shooing the white chickens into the pen beyond the tractor.  

 He watches him shoo the chickens into the open field, they go willingly enough. Quickly latching the fence he leans over the stone to coax a several away from the edge.

_Ok Tomlinson, your here because your car is on the side of the road, you can't breathe and you have no way to make the almost three hour drive back home. Admiring this man and his chickens is going to get you no where fast. Get a hold of yourself. Wow he has nice legs.  Well shit that lasted all of two seconds._

Harry hopped back on the tractor swinging it around facing the window, covering an arm over his eyes he catches sight of Louis in the window giving him a wave and signaling he's almost done. 

Louis waved back finally starting to feel a bit better. Maybe this won't be so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay!! Life can get in the way of fun ;-) Please let me know how you like this ?? This story will take a bit to tell . But it will be worth it ..promise. :)

 

 

 

His second cup of tea was just starting to get cold when the front door creaked open to reveal a tall dust covered Harry. "Arry! Arry!"  Lux ran from her crayons , wrapping her arms  tightly around his thigh.

"Luxy! " Bending down and scooping her up into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a squeeze.

Harry made his way over to Louis standing by the island in the kitchen. "You would think I leave for days the way she acts when I walk in the door." 

Walking to the sink he attempts to wash his hand while she keeps a death grip around him. "Mate so sorry that took longer than I anticipated. When introducing new chickens to the roost it can be a bit of a power struggle. Some will just run off and join the others, some want to explore and then they will be a bit obstinate about checking out the new digs. But I like to make them feel welcome and move them at their pace and....." Harry stopped washing and  looked at Louis.

Maybe it was the glazed look or slight smirk on his face that did it.

"Ah see this is what I do I get talking chickens, when no one really wants to know chicken." Harry smiled and tickled Lux. Giggling she kissed his cheek and wriggled to get down.

"Spare the man the details 'Arry, did you get a hold of Niall?" Ashton shot up from the table coming to join them by the sink. "If not I can call Luke or Michael see if we can figure something out to tow it."

"Oh yes Niall! Sorry got sidetracked. He's on his way down the road to your car now. His brother Greg is our closest mechanic he said he would take a look before he closes for the day." 

Louis shook his head a bit clearing out the cobwebs, the medicine was starting to kick in and he felt a bit drowsy. "Thank you , you have just gone to so much trouble." 

His phone lit up from charging on  the counter.

" I need to get this, excuse me." Grabbing the phone he slid the door open to the back patio.

 

"Zayn!" 

"Babe! I was starting to worry you got lost in a field somewhere or like in one of those horror movies are you tied up in a barn?" 

 Louis closed his eyes, he could hear a distant siren most likely from an open window in their flat, soft jazz flowing behind his deep voice. Clinking of glasses meant that Zayn had company. 

"AAAchoo!  Dammit Zayn this is the worst. " Louis grabbed at the  bandana he still had. 

"Aww babe, its happening isn't it? I knew the fresh air would do you in." Louis took a few steps down off the patio over looking the open field that housed at least another twenty chickens pecking at the grass and circling what looked like a large water bottle. "What, What  is that I hear? Are, are those chickens? Thought you said the farm was abandoned and being sold?"

"Funny that, see I never made it !" Louis blew his nose.

"Louis! what do I need to come get you? Where are you?" He could hear the panic in his mates voice. Mostly likely was stubbing out his cigarette and looking around the flat for his keys.

 "Bro sit back down, its fine. Well its far from fine. I broke down, the stupid car just blew a fuse or hose or something Harry said." Sighing loudly he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok who's Harry? You need to actually tell me a story here." Louis could hear the annoyance starting to creep into Zayn's voice.

"Alright, I got about two hours into this drive, and no I'm not going to admit that I forgot the directions on the counter?  So I was trying to go by memory. But I turned down this gravel road and steam came out the hood and I wound up dead on the side of road. And Zayn I was picked up by a _very_   fit young man that had chickens in the back of his truck.   That are trying to kill me . Now I'm on his farm with cult of family that wear bandana's and have blue hair and are overly nice. " Louis finishes with a sniff.

"Did you hit your head?" 

Louis laughed out loud. "Look I know it sounds crazy but really I am on a chicken farm and Harry is the kind man that picked me up. His friend went to get the car and now I guess I'm stuck till someone named Greg can fix it. God Margaret is going to have fits. I'm just not going to tell her . Yep I am going to just lie my ass off. "

Louis could hear a flick and an inhale. "Well babe, if you need me to come get you? I will. But maybe fit Harry and his cult family won't kill you in your sleep so, I may have some ah company? I need to get back to. You gonna be ok? "

Spinning slowly on his heel he watched Gemma cutting some potatoes and dropping them into a pot along side Harry grating some cheese, they were obviously caught up in a story to another man with short spiked brown hair.

"I think I will be ok. Have your fun. And please stay off the surfaces? Ok? Stick to the sheets! Love you mate." Louis felt a sneeze creeping so he hung up.

 

Harry was smiling  through the window as he hangs up his phone. He couldn't help but smile back.

Pulling open the door he was instantly hit with the smell of garlic and warmth. "Sorry about that , just my flat mate Zayn checking up on me."

"Everything ok then? Louis this is Liam he works with us and over on the couch is Tom and Lou they are Lux's mum and dad." Harry resumed grating the cheese.

Louis shook Liam's hand an gave a wave to the couple on the couch holding Lux. He's going to need a spread sheet to keep everyone straight.

"I hope you like steak and garlic  mashed potatoes. It's a family favorite." Gemma winked at him.

"Smells great need any help?" 

"Nah mate we are good.  Go sit. " Harry waved the grater he had in his hand towards the chairs.

~~

 

Louis took the chair at one end of the packed long kitchen table and just sat back and listened to chicken talk, and bickering like one big happy family. Gemma shared that she and Harry had lost their nan earlier that year .They had always been a part of the farm but they moved in when she asked them to keep it running and make it their own. Louis marveled at the story of a barn dance she put together and managed to dance a few times, must have been one spunky woman since it was a few weeks later when she passed.

Louis marveled at how well this group got on. Liam piped up to share he came to work with the Styles with a business degree in hand ready to help them make the most profit out of the money they had invested.

Ashton retold his story of showing up on their doorstep two years earlier looking for work. A certain blue haired woman, then blonde was the one to open the door for him, not only to their farm but into her heart. With a kiss to her temple he mentioned they had been married only a year after he walked through the door.   

Lou quietly mentioned she is their cousin on their mum's side and Tom her boyfriend decided working desk jobs was not in the cards.  They moved into the small cottage on the property and baby Lux as born shortly after.

"So Louis that's us. How about you, what brought you to this neck of the woods?" Gemma stuck her fork in his direction. "Obviously this isn't your ideal location with all the sneezing." Smiling around her next bite of the steak.

Taking his napkin wiping his lips he looked up to see seven pairs of eyes staring back at him , even Lux seemed interested. Lovely. "Well, yes you are more than correct. I grew up in a smaller town Doncaster. But well the call of London just appealed to me so much. As soon as I set one foot into the city I fell in love. My mate introduced me into the world  interior design.  But really what I do right now is run all over the place, getting lost and sent on wild goose chases for new furniture and art pieces that my boss thinks will exist. She had heard something about the Wendt farm having alot of old art possibly? But of course the car didn't cooperate and here I am , but I must say this is much better than digging around some old barn trying to find something that probably didn't exist in the first place." Louis speared another piece of steak. "And this is fantastic by the way. Kudos do the chefs." Raising his fork at them.

Harry smiled around his tea. "Thank you, I well we try. Gemma and I got lucky our mum and nan really taught us some great things in the kitchen."

Harry's phone rings. "Ah Louis its Greg !" Quickly answering pushing the chair back to come around to Louis chair as Gemma and Ashton get up to pick up plates.  "Mate! Here let me give you to Louis."

Harry handed him the phone, pushing back his own chair he smiled and turned into the  living room listening to the very Irish accent explain that the hose attached to some other part blew off ,but no worries it can be fixed but no part in his shop right now he will have to wait till he can run to the adjacent town to get him the part on Saturday, should have him fixed up by midday.

"That is great, thanks again. Yes I will. Sure just let me know how much I can get you they payment. Ok Bye."  

Louis hung up and sighed feeling his eyes watering a bit from the day. Welp he was going to have to find a hotel, or sleep with the chickens.

He felt a small hand pulling on his trousers. Peering down to his right Lux had her thumb in her mouth looking up at him with big blue eyes. She was holding his orange bandana he left on the chair. She held it out to him smiling around her thumb.

He crouched down taking the cloth. "Well aren't you just a sweetie. Thank you Lux, did it look like I needed this ya?" She nodded at him with sleepy eyes.

He gently touched her wispy blonde hair , he always thought he wanted to have a daughter after basically raising his sisters while his mum worked too many hours to count. He loved them so much but he wanted to make sure he was there for his kids. It really was a far off dream at this point. 

His love life left so much to be desired. He worked too much, spent too much time laying on his couch watching design shows and dreaming about his own life wondering when it might actually take shape. 

"Mate?" Harry arrived at his side.

Louis couldn't help but feel his gut warm a bit at the deep voice. "Well, I'm a bit stuck Harry, won't be ready till the afternoon tomorrow." 

"Gemma we have a house guest." Harry called over his shoulder. "You can stay in the spare room upstairs, its a bit cramped but there is a bed."

"Thank you really do appreciate all your help today, not sure what I would have done with out you." Louis felt his face warming up at his looked up into Harry's eye.

"S' nothing mate! Really." Harry reached out and touched his shoulder.

"I just have to make my after dinner rounds see how the girls are doing and check the gates that sort of thing. Would...well you can join on the tractor. That is if you want." Harry had his hand wrapped around the back of his neck, hand shoved in his pocket as he said it. 

Louis smiled. "Sure, why not. Better get me a clean bandana though and some more medicine first."

Gemma threw the pack of sinus medicine to him from the kitchen. "Better get to it mate.  I will go up and change the sheets while you boys are gone. But don't expect maid service Mr. Tomlinson, I'm only doing it since I couldn't tell you the last time we changed the sheets in there." Gemma pushed up from the table kissing Ashton's cheek and flying past them. 

Lux ran to the door putting on her shoes. "Arry! Come on! Arry!

Harry smiled picking her up. "Lux is my second in command for rounds. She likes to help me put them to bed for the night. Don't you sweet girl." Blowing raspberries onto her cheek she squealed. 

Slipping his Toms back on he downed two more pills. 

**

Harry pulled open the side door to reveal a dark pink sky and flecks of orange through the overhanging trees. The rush of a breeze caught Louis a bit off guard. He couldn't quite place the smell it was most defiantly not the most pleasant but not the worst either.

Lux had practically jumped out of Harry's arms to run towards the black and white cat lounging on a rock. "Usty! Usty!"

"Dusty lux, D....D usty."Harry jogged to keep up with her. Louis watched him with his ridiculous legs and curly hair bouncing. The tattoo of a skull playing card staring at him as he went to catch up with her. He was the most unconventional farmer he had ever seen in his life.  

"Dusty has to stay here Lux the tractor will scare her, come on let's show our new friend how we put the chickens to bed ok?" Harry grabbed her hand in his looking over his shoulder at Louis who was trailing behind him.

"So I built an extra seat on the tractor for Miss Lux, it will be a bit cramped but she can sit on my lap." Harry pushed open the door to the barn that housed the tractor and various pieces of equipment. Along the back wall large bags of feed stacked on a shelf with a few other water bottles and pots and what looked like gardening tools and bags of soil.

  
It had a musty smell that hit Louis sinuses like a brick. He tried to grab at his bandana but it was too late. "Ahhhchoooo."

He watched Harry's face turn to pure sympathy."Will this be too much? You don't have to go we can if you..."

Louis held a hand up. "No please I want to see." Wiping his nose and smiling with watery eyes.

"Ok then we will save the babies for last then, right Luxy? " Scooping her up as he climbed the two steps holding her under his arm and pulling up and over the bucket seat situating her between his legs.  "Just come step up and take  a seat behind us and we will be off."

Louis tentatively pulled himself up the two steps  taking his seat behind Harry and Lux, she had her hands placed on the wheel as if ready to steer. His arm wrapped around her waist.

The old tractor jolted to life and made Louis jumped a bit as Harry looked back smiling. 

Harry guided the tractor out another set of doors he had opened, the path led off to the right down a small hill lined with a short stone wall. Louis looked up the hill and noticed there were sections of several areas of thick lush grass all surrounded with the same stone.

"Here we are Louis see over there we have four separate sections we will rotate the chickens so they can graze and have new grass every few weeks."  Harry left the tractor idling while he and Lux got down to pull on the gate and snap the lock in place for the night. Louis was shifting in his seat bouncing to the beat of the engine.

Swinging his long leg back up and getting Lux situated they moved down the long path to the next gate. Each section had a  big white coop Harry had explained, they were open so they can make their way in and roost at night.  This type of farming allows them freedom. They have feeding sections and large water bottles in the middle and places for them to bathe as well. It was quite a production. 

Maybe it was the fresh clean air, the darkening sky or very well maybe the medicine Louis actually felt calm. A calm he hadn't felt in years. Watching this man guide this powerful machine with his broad shoulders flexing he felt strangely safe. 

They reached the back fence and Louis could see a large white house overlooking the hill. "There is Lou and Tom's house. We have had it in the family for a few generations. Its not much but they love it."

"Lux should we head back and show Louis the babies? " Lux shook her head. "Babies! Babies!

Harry scanned the sky . Louis watched his neck muscles contract. He was so very good looking more than he should really pay attention too. 

They made a large circle back towards the main house and barn, Louis hadn't noticed the other smaller barn when they left if must had been hidden from view.

The tractor sputtered to a stop, stretching out his legs while Harry pulled the door open to a sectioned off barn with stands three to four feet off the ground with hay hanging out and with large bright lights hanging over. 

"We have several new babies Lux and I always come and fix up the water and check the lights." 

Louis watched Harry and Lux work together to fill water and empty old feed. He only had to excuse himself out side to sneeze a handful of times.

"Do you keep all these chickens?" Louis wiped his nose. 

"We try to but I have a few other friends in this business we will sell to them, but we have to make them guarantee they only use them for eggs and not meat. Call me a softy but I get attached."

Louis suddenly felt bad for the Thai chicken he had eaten the night before.

"Ready to head back. You both look a bit tired." Harry scanned their faces.

Louis was tired the medicine was kicking in along with the stress of his day. Once back on the tractor it was just a short ride back to the main barn.

Harry shut the barn door and called Dusty in for the night. The main house was dark Lou was curled up in the over stuffed recliner reading.  "Ah there is my girl. Say goodnight Lux." 

Lux gave Louis's knee a squeeze and kissed Harry's cheek. Waving them out the front door. Harry latched the door sighing .

"Well Louis I am beat. We go to bed early around here. Can I get you anything before I head up?"

"Just show me to bed and I will be happy." Smacking his head. "Show me my room, the bed in the room . Sinus medicine talking." Louis felt a flush run up his neck.

Harry tipped his chin in a smirk. "Sure come on." Flicking off the light they walked up the creaking steps. "Here is yours is not much, but if you need anything I am at the end of the hallway. Across from you is the bathroom."

Harry flipped on the light to reveal a small blue room with matching blue blanket covered twin bed and short small side table with a lamp. A tiny window over the bed left a patch of moonlight across it.

"Perfect, its just fine. Thank you Harry." Louis stepped inside and heard the creaking of the floorboards as Harry made his way to his room. He heard the snick of a door latch.

Louis quickly went across the hall to wash his face and hands of the day.

Shutting the door he flopped on his back kicking off his shoes and practically ripping off his trousers pulling the soft blanket to his chest. His eyes feeling heavier as he let himself relax. Visions of chickens and feathers with tattoos and curls took over the back of his eyelids and he drifted off to sleep.

 

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
